


by any means necessary

by cherryliqueur



Series: kink bingo: ladies of riverdale edition [14]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dubious Consent, Forced Orgasm, Incest, Light Bondage, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Parent/Child Incest, Riverdale - Season 4, Riverdale - Season 4 Episode 11: Quiz Show, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryliqueur/pseuds/cherryliqueur
Summary: Hiram does more to Veronica and Cheryl than smash their rum that night.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Veronica Lodge, Hiram Lodge/Veronica Lodge, Hiram Lodge/Veronica Lodge/Cheryl Blossom
Series: kink bingo: ladies of riverdale edition [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1459318
Comments: 7
Kudos: 78





	by any means necessary

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this right after Episode 11 "Quiz Show" but just kept getting distracted and pulled away but it's finally done! I've been itching to write Veronica/Hiram again but also itching to write Veronica/Cheryl for a long while now, and after this episode, I got the perfect opportunity to check both of those boxes off for myself ;)
> 
> -  
> [Kink Bingo: Ladies of Riverdale Edition](https://cherryliqkinks.livejournal.com/1557.html)  
> Veronica + bondage

The first thing Veronica is aware of when she starts to wake is the low, steady sound of humming, something so faint that she thinks she might be imagining it until a muffled moan suddenly fills the air. Veronica jerks, startled, trying to sit up, and the alarm that hits her is sudden and swift as she realizes that she _can’t move_ \-- her forearms are locked together tightly behind her back, and, as she tries to kick her legs free, she finds that her ankles are bound, too. The only thing that should give her a sliver of comfort is the fact that she can still feel the fabric of her clothes against her skin and her heels strapped to her feet, but whatever relief she might have had over not waking up bound _and naked_ is interrupted when she hears another moan. This one louder, and now that she’s completely come to, she realizes it sounds so much closer than she thought.

“What the _fuck_ ,” Veronica murmurs, her heart racing in panic as she tugs and tugs at her restraints, until she’s distracted by another muffled sound coming from the dark. It’s breathy and shaky, and _familiar_ , especially as the moan dissolves into a strangled sort of cry, the sound still coming out muffled even as it grows louder and climbs higher in pitch. “Cheryl?” Veronica gasps, distracted from her struggling entirely as she gets another cry in response.

Before this revelation even begins to hit her, there’s a sudden burst of light slicing through the room, making Veronica flinch and blink away in response -- and, the moment her gaze adjusts from the dark, blurring back into focus, her stomach drops in pure panic as she sees Cheryl. The girl is laying beside Veronica atop the bed but in the other direction, her legs spread only inches away from Veronica’s face, her red dress pushed up her thighs and exposing the dark, damp lace of her panties. 

For a long moment, all Veronica can do is stare as Cheryl wriggles and tries to jerk her hips off of the bed, her skin slick and shiny with arousal. Then she drags her gaze up her friend’s body, briefly pausing on the way that Cheryl’s dress is pushed down to her stomach to expose her breasts and hardened nipples, until she reaches Cheryl’s face and sees the bright red ball shoved between her brighter, redder lips, a black strap winding into her hair behind her head to hold the gag in place.

“Cheryl!”

Her friend moans, eyelashes fluttering, body arching off of the mattress as best as it can with her arms yanked above her head, tied to one of the bed’s posts.

“I wouldn’t bother, _mija_ ,” that smooth, low voice that makes Veronica tense in a heartbeat says, and Veronica whips her head to the other side to find her father walking in through the doorway. The doorway of _her room_ , she realizes, now that the light from the hallway has given her the chance to see it. Her father is still dressed in what he’d worn to La Bonne Nuit when he’d taken a sledge hammer to their rum, his shirt still pushed up past his elbows, his tie unknotted and draped around his neck. “Cheryl is so close to coming, she probably doesn’t understand anything right now.”

He lifts his phone from his pocket, thumb sliding across the screen, and Cheryl lets out another muffled whine. Veronica’s head whips back to her friend, her gaze falling in between her spread legs once more as she realizes that the low buzzing she’d first heard has gotten louder and stronger.

_A vibrator._

“You’re sick,” Veronica hisses, her eyes darting up to glare at her father as he comes to stand beside her, teeth bared in that smug smile she’s become all too familiar with.

“Shall I remind you that you got my own mother involved in this little war, the one _you’ve_ waged on me?” Hiram climbs onto the bed, settling himself between her legs, his smiling widening even more as he watches her struggle. She tries to pull at her arms, kick her ankles free, but he’s bound her too tight to allow for even an inch of room to work with. “You’re the one who has pushed things this far, using any means necessary to win, and I’m only returning the favor.”

“ _You’re_ the reason we’re in this war in the first place,” Veronica snaps back. “Everything that went wrong with this family, with _my life_ , is because of _you!_ ”

“And yet, here you are, still living under my roof, playing my games. Here you are, still needing me to guide you. To _discipline_ you.” His smile twitches, shifting to a full-on smirk now, and it isn’t until he’s got his hands on her thighs, pushing them wide apart, until her knees are pressing into the mattress, that she realizes what he’s implying. Her eyes widen, and for once, she doesn’t have an immediate retort to the things coming out of her father’s mouth. “Whenever you’d act out, it was always _me_ who punished you. Is that something you told Cheryl over here about, _mija?_ About your life back in New York?”

“Daddy,” Veronica says, meaning for it to come out as a warning, but instead, it comes out almost like a whimper.

“Did you tell her how wild and reckless you got?” He picks up his phone, taps the screen again, and vaguely, Veronica is aware of the buzzing growing softer once more and Cheryl’s body sagging in something like relief against the mattress. She catches it out of the corner of her eye, how Cheryl is looking at her now, her eyes glazed and half-closed but still aware -- but Veronica can’t bring herself to break her gaze from her father as her body flushes with humiliation, and _arousal_. “Did you tell her that I’d lay you over my lap and spank you to teach you to behave? That you acted out on purpose because you loved being disciplined so much?”

“I was naïve,” Veronica protests, but it’s a weak argument and she knows it.

Hiram barks out a laugh. “Princess, you were _never_ naïve. You knew exactly what it meant when you were get dripping wet on my lap.” Veronica sucks in a breath, eyes darting to Cheryl, whose own eyes flutter open a little wider in surprise at the revelation. “Oh, don’t worry about your reputation with our dear friend Cheryl over here,” Hiram interrupts, making Veronica’s gaze snap back onto him as he lowers himself between her legs, pushing her skirt up higher until it’s bunched over her stomach, exposing her lace thong. “You seem to forget that I come from Riverdale. I’ve known all about the Blossoms and their habit of pushing family boundaries for much, much longer than you, and I know how much they hide about it. Cheryl won’t judge you just because I’ve made you come more than any other _boy_ in your life.”

Hiram slips past the thin scrap of lace attempting to cover her pussy and presses two fingers deep into Veronica while holding her gaze, and Veronica’s lips part. His thumb finds her clit, pressing down ever so slightly, and she jerks against the bed with a whimper.

“You’re just as tight as I remember,” Hiram chuckles as he slips a third finger into the mix, his thrusts slow and teasing. “It seems that all the town gossip of yours and Archie’s active sex life were an exaggeration.”

Veronica blushes even more, if possible, but before she can attempt to respond, Hiram reaches down with his other hand to yank the neckline of her top aside, cupping her breast in his hand and tugging her nipple between her thumb and forefinger. The sensation shoots straight down to her clit, making her clamp around his fingers as he fucks her a little faster and a little harder, and a moan spills from Veronica’s lips.

“You like to pretend you’ve changed, that _we’ve_ changed, but _this_ ” -- he starts circling his thumb over her clit and Veronica squirms, her body trying to arch off of the bed as she moans again, louder this time -- “is all the proof you need to know that nothing has changed at all. You’re still my favorite little girl. The apple of my eye.”

Veronica shakes her head, trying to protest, but all that comes out of her mouth are mumbled half-words and whimpers as her father fucks her harder, faster, his fingers curling inside of her and her cry rips from her throat, her orgasm crashing down on her sharply.

“Daddy!”

She squeals as she feels his tongue on her, lapping, lips wrapping around her clit with a suck, and her vision nearly whites out at the force of the pleasure he’s pushing through her. His fingers are still fucking her, and rough lap of his tongue on her oversensitive clit and the harsh brush of his stubble against her folds has her body jerking, squirming uselessly against her restraints in a weak attempt to get away. Memories of being in his office back in New York flit through her: of being spread out on his desk, of her shaking legs clamping around his head as he finger-fucked and ate her out through orgasm after orgasm until she was in tears.

Veronica comes again, right on the heels of her first orgasm, her body arching as best it can off of the bed as more and more pleasure slams through her, and her moans echo through the air as Hiram doesn’t stop, doesn’t relent.

A sharp cry cuts through the haze of arousal and the blood roaring in her ears, making Veronica jolt in surprise, and she blinks her eyes open to see Cheryl’s body shuddering and squirming beside her, too.

Hiram chuckles against Veronica’s pussy, making her whimper before he pulls his mouth off of her, never slowing his fingers or this thumbs on her clit and nipple as he muses, “I feel as though we should be flattered, _mija_ , that Cheryl finds us so arousing that it finally pushed her over the edge, even with barely any vibrations at all.”

Veronica glances down, feeling her third orgasm quickly building as Cheryl’s begins to subside, and she catches Cheryl’s gaze. She can see the apology through the glaze in her eyes, but also, she can see just how aroused Cheryl really is, how her eyelashes flutter when her gaze darts to where Hiram is fucking Veronica with his fingers. Veronica isn’t upset with her, not in the slightest, and she has no reason to be when they’re both helpless, and maybe that’s why she doesn’t feel as sick as she knows she should be that _she’s_ turned on, too -- that Cheryl being aroused by Hiram making Veronica come was enough to make _her_ come, too.

And now, all too aware of Cheryl watching them, of Cheryl having a close vantage point to see Hiram’s fingers stretching Veronica out and fucking her deep, Veronica’s eyes cross in pleasure as a third orgasm crashes over her. It’s not as sudden as the first one, not as consuming as the second, but it’s the one that seems to rock her the most as she feels her release squirting from her and wetting her stomach and the tops of her thighs.

Hiram eases his fingers out of her, pinches her clit for good measure, making Veronica mewl as her body jerks, and she’s barely coming back to herself when she feels her ankles being released. She should try to escape, try to fight, but her body is so wrung out from the pleasure still humming in her veins to do anything but let Hiram guide her as her rolls her over and onto Cheryl.

“I think, as not only a close friend but also your business partner, it’s only fair you help Cheryl catch up to you,” Hiram tells her, yanking Cheryl’s panties down. Cheryl’s body jerks beneath Veronica as Hiram shoves the vibrator into her pussy, and then Hiram’s hand is grasping Veronica’s hair and guiding her face down. “Two more, darling, or you won’t get to come again, either.”

In her mind, Veronica knows she shouldn’t want to obey, shouldn’t want to come at the hands of her father again, but her body is eager, drunk on her three orgasms and craving more, and she feels herself move without hesitation to lick at Cheryl’s clit. It throbs on her tongue, twitching, and hearing the vibrations from the toy in her pussy grow louder as Hiram dials them up only serves to arouse Veronica even more. She wraps her lips around Cheryl’s clit, sucking, lapping at her like some goddamn kitten, and every muffled whimper and moan from behind Cheryl’s gag pushes Veronica further into her own arousal.

Cheryl comes rather quickly, still so sensitive from her first orgasm, and the sound of it has Veronica grinding her pussy against Cheryl’s stomach. The scratchy fabric of her glittering red dress provides a delicious friction on Veronica’s clit that has her eyes nearly rolling back, and she eases her grinding before she makes herself come from that alone, knowing how cruel her daddy can be if she disobeys his orders.

Cheryl’s thighs are shaking, her body squirming, so close to her third orgasm, when Hiram’s hand comes down on Veronica with a sharp spank. Veronica moans with Cheryl’s clit between her lips and it sets her off, Cheryl’s mewl filling the room as she comes undone once more, and _god_ , does it make Veronica squirm, too, knowing that she can come again, now that she’s done what her daddy wants.

“What do you think, _mija?”_ She feels her daddy grasp at her thong with both hands, giving the lace a hard tug until the fabric is ripped apart. “Do you want Cheryl to return the favor?” he asks, guiding her hips down, down, until she feels her pussy brushing against Cheryl’s soft, full lips, her gag no longer in place.

Veronica moans, grinding down on Cheryl’s face before she can stop herself, but rather that a muffled cry of protest, Cheryl is moaning, too, her tongue lapping up to slide through Veronica’s folds as she starts eating her out with loud, messy licks and hungry mewls. Veronica’s eyes roll back, her body falling forward against Cheryl’s once more with a shudder, and it’s as if her tongue is moving on its own, lapping at Cheryl’s pussy once more as she feels her friend nibbling and suckling her clit.

Then the bed dips a few moments later, a hand in Veronica’s hair tugging her head up, and Veronica watches as Hiram, now stripped naked, climbs onto the bed between Cheryl’s legs, his other hand wrapped around his cock as he guides it to her entrance. He has Veronica locked in place with his grip, her gaze trained down at Cheryl’s pussy, but even if he didn’t force her to watch, Veronica knows she wouldn’t be able to look away as her daddy juts his hips forward and his cock slides into Cheryl’s pussy with one, deep thrust.

Cheryl’s moan is long and wanton against Veronica’s pussy, her body trembling at the sensation of being filled by Hiram’s cock, and Veronica shudders in response, moaning, too, because she remembers just how deep her daddy got inside of her and just how much her daddy stretched her out. She’s never, ever felt as full as she did when her daddy was lodged all the way in, and she’s come more times than she can count without him ever having to move his hips -- the sensation of being so filled by him as he sat her on his cock and played with her nipples and her clit was more than enough to have her writhing and squirting on his lap for hours.

Hiram loosens his grip on Veronica’s hair just enough to let her dip her head down, licking from Cheryl’s clit to the base of her daddy’s cock, tongue flicking out at his sack, and Hiram groans above her. “Now there’s my good girl,” he muses, wrapping her hair around his fist as his other hand grips Cheryl’s thigh. He slides out slowly, letting Veronica lap at his cock inch by inch as it pulls out of Cheryl’s pussy, and then he thrusts back in, her tongue sliding over his cock with the motion.

Cheryl whimpers, shaking each time Veronica’s tongue catches her clit as she’s also licking at her daddy’s cock, and Veronica is nearly drunk on it all: on Cheryl’s aroused sounds muffled against Veronica’s pussy, on her daddy’s musk filling her every sense, on the taste of Cheryl’s sweet arousal and her daddy’s saltiness mixing on her tongue with every lick.

It doesn’t take long at all for Cheryl’s body to start shaking, another orgasm quickly approaching, and Veronica catches her clit between her lips and gives it a suck, just barely grazing it with her teeth, and Cheryl cries out as she comes. Veronica moans against her pussy, feeling her friend’s orgasm wet her face and watching as her pussy folds clamp and clamp around Hiram’s cock. Veronica nearly comes from the sight, too, folding her body closer against Cheryl’s so that material of her dress is rubbing against Veronica’s nipples as she grinds into Cheryl’s mouth without abandon, Cheryl’s cries from coming sending delicious vibrations against Veronica’s clit.

Then a sharp tug on her hair pulls Veronica up, and, before she can even blink, Hiram is flipping her over, moving her onto her knees and grasping her hands still bound behind her back for leverage as he moves her to straddle Cheryl once more. He pushes Veronica down, her breasts pressing against Cheryl’s, and Veronica’s lips are on Cheryl’s in seconds, tongue sweeping into her mouth. Cheryl whimpers at the taste of her own arousal and Hiram’s cock on Veronica’s tongue, and Veronica kisses her messily, hungrily, until Hiram’s hand comes down on her ass in a spank, making her yank back just slightly in a moan.

He spanks her again, and again, and again, making Veronica’s eyes nearly cross from the pleasure, and she knows Cheryl can feel how aroused she’s getting from just this, can feel her nipples hardening against the underside of her tits and can feel her pussy twitching where it’s pressed against her pelvis. Cheryl’s eyelashes flutter, watching in pure arousal, and maybe pure awe, as Hiram spanks Veronica harder and harder and Veronica grows more and more aroused. She can feel wetness dripping against Cheryl’s sweat-slicked skin as she starts grinding against Cheryl as best as possible with her arms still bound behind her back, and her head falls forward into the curve of Cheryl’s shoulder as the vision grows brighter and blurrier with every slap.

Then, with one hard smack against her now-sensitive ass, Veronica cries out against Cheryl’s neck as her orgasm bursts through her. Her body slides and squirms against Cheryl’s, shuddering through the throes of pleasure, and she’s barely begun to ride the wave of her high when she hears Cheryl suck in a sharp breath as her body starts wriggling under Veronica’s. The vibrations from the toy in Cheryl’s pussy grow stronger and louder, and with the way they’re pressed together, Veronica can almost feel it, too.

“Maybe now the three of us can start seeing eye-to-eye,” Hiram muses as he grasps Veronica’s thighs and spreads them a little wider, and Veronica’s eyes roll back as he slides into her with ease, filling her up with a deep, harsh thrust. He falls into a quick rhythm, grasping Veronica by her hair once more and guiding her lips back to Cheryl’s, and it’s Cheryl that’s slipping her tongue into Veronica this time as they kiss. “I won’t take credit away where it’s due: you’re both brilliant in business. And I can see the both of you going far together, so long as you’re working under me.”

Cheryl whimpers into Veronica’s mouth, only seconds away from another orgasm from the toy inside of her -- and, with another harsh spank of her daddy’s hands against her ass as he thrusts in deep, Veronica tumbles over the edge with Cheryl, Hiram’s chuckles filling the air as they both come undone under him.


End file.
